


"Did you know the word 'gullible' is written on the ceiling?"

by thestarsthesea



Series: But do you feel like a young God? - (Drabble Series) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, but what else is new, lou is a lil shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsthesea/pseuds/thestarsthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: tell your SO "did you know it's impossible to whistle with your eyes closed?" then when they try it kiss them on the lips</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Did you know the word 'gullible' is written on the ceiling?"

Zayn's been crushing on Niall for an admittedly embarrassing amount of time now. Everyone knows it. The boys tease him mercilessly about it, but thankfully never in front of Niall. They all tell him to just admit it, tell Niall how he feels, but he can't. He's not willing to risk their friendship because of his stupid crush (it's really much more than a crush, but well, if he doesn't say it out loud it doesn't count, right?)

So he's kept his feelings from Niall for literal _years_ now, but. But _damn_ is his resolve tested _constantly_. Niall just, he's got this incredibly infectious personality (Zayn's honestly not sure how _everyone_ isn't in love with Niall based on that _alone_ ), and he laughs at everything, and is so damn _genuine_ it _hurts _sometimes. And he's so beautiful. Always glowing, like the sun. His eyes, his smile, the way he holds himself. He's just so bright, and Zayn can barely stand it sometimes.__

And he's so fucking cute, always so trusting in his friends. Which Lou abuses constantly, he's honestly lucky Niall is seriously one of the chillest guys because if he wasn't, Lou'd have been punched by now. Multiple times.

"Oh, Nialler, I almost forgot," They're all camped out in Zayn's living room, watching a footie match and eating way too much junk food. Lou, who’s crammed between Niall (who's unknowingly torturing Zayn by being smushed all along his side) and Hazza, turns to look at Niall as he speaks. "Did you know that if your hand is as big as your face you have cancer?" Niall raises an eyebrow, naturally skeptical of any of Louis's information. Lou puts on a genuine face, "No, really! Read an article on it a few days ago! Thought of you and your big guitar playing hands."

Niall eyes him, pursing his lips. Zayn's about to tell Lou to leave him alone, but poor Niall falls for it before he can. He lifts his hand, bringing it an inch or two away from his own face. Lou grins wickedly, flailing an arm up to smack Niall's own hand into his face. Niall shouts in indignant surprise. "Oh Louis, you _fucker_!"

Lou's laughing hysterically, can't even get a breath in to tease Niall for falling for it. Everyone else is laughing too, even Zayn a little bit, and Niall (of course) starts to smile as well.

Niall huffs, shoving a still cackling Louis into Harry's lap, but he shakes his head and smiles as he does it. Zayn's grinning over at him, and Niall turns and notices, pulling a face to make Zayn laugh. His whole face lights up when Zayn lets out a quiet giggle, and he turns back to the match, satisfied.

Zayn looks at him for a little bit longer, marvelling at his ability to let stuff go. And also at how easy he is.

He darts his eyes to Niall's lips before turning back to the tv, and suddenly gets an idea. It's risky, but, but it might be worth it.

**~**

Niall's always the last one to go home on days they hang out at Zayn's place. He sticks around to help tidy up, always effortlessly filling up the house with talk as they move around each other. They're in the kitchen, and Zayn's putting away glasses while Niall sits on the counter beside him, swinging his feet and lightly banging them into the cabinets.

Niall's been going on about something Zayn's only partially listening to, talking animatedly and being his normal insufferably charming self, when Zayn finally decides to act on his plan. Zayn doesn't pause in his work as he speaks, trying to seem as casual as possible. "Hey, Niall, did you know you can't whistle with your eyes closed?"

Niall stops. His mouth is open in mid-word, his eyes gazing at Zayn curiously, and his feet are paused mid-swing. He relaxes all at once, and his head tilts to the side, eyes squinting at the wall opposite him, obviously trying to decide if that's true or not. "Yeah?"

Zayn shrugs. Be cool, be coooool. "Yeah. Tried it the other day, couldn't manage a squeak."

Niall furrows his eyebrows, clearly skeptical. "That doesn't seem possible, Z. Those things aren't even connected, you know?"

Zayn shrugs again, closing the dishwasher. "Hey, I'm just telling you. Try it yourself if you don't believe me."

They stare at each other, Niall considering, and Zayn just trying to look as innocent as possible. Finally, curiosity obviously rules out because Niall closes his eyes and puckers his lips. Zayn slips closer, quietly moving to stand in between Niall's open thighs.

A low whistle starts from Niall's mouth, but Zayn quickly stifles it with his own. Niall tenses for a fraction of a second, then quickly melts, pressing into the kiss effortlessly. It's sweet, and chaste, and way better than Zayn ever imagined it could be.

Zayn pulls back, staring at Niall anxiously while he catches up. Niall's mouth is still slack, his eyes are quietly closed, and his cheeks are slowly growing pinker and pinker.

Finally Niall opens his eyes, focusing immediately on Zayn's own. He sucks in breath "Z, that's- that's not funny."

Zayn grins, and it's not really happy. He should have left it alone. "S'not a joke, Ni."

Niall stares for quite a while, eyes darting between Zayn's. And Zayn, well, he tries to look as honest as he can manage. He really doesn't want to have fucked this whole thing up. And Niall kissed back, so that's just a whole new thing he wants to have forever.

Finally Niall relaxes, body going completely slack against the cabinets. "Yeah?"

Zayn grins softly, looking down. "Yeah."He hesitantly slips a finger in the hole in the knee of Niall's jeans. "Kinda been crushing on you forever, Ni." 

He looks up just in time to see Niall's sunshine smile. "Fuckin Christ, Z. Me too."

Zayn knows his face is embarrassingly too hopeful, but he truly can't care. Not when Niall's looking at him like he's the best and shiniest thing he's ever seen. Maybe like Zayn’s sunshine too. "Yeah?"

Niall's smile softens into a quiet grin. "Yeah, Zayn" He catches the front of Zayn's shirt, pulling him in so they're pressed warm together. "Feel like we got a lot to make up for, hm?" His grin turns wicked, but a different kind than Louis's from earlier, he pulls Zayn in for a wet kiss. And Zayn truly could never thank the stars enough for Niall's gullible nature.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another prompt drabble! This one's cute I love it uwu  
> Anyway, don't think there's much to say, soooo...
> 
> Disclaimer: I can't even take care of _myself_ properly yet, let alone five other people (four of which are younger than me!)! So needless to say, I do not own them in any sense of the word.
> 
> Also, like literally every other piece of fiction I've ever written, this is not beta'd. I'm my own alpha, beta, and whoever is after that.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! <33


End file.
